Movie Madness
by nekoeyes
Summary: It's movie night and the guys are watching a chick flick when Ron comes to mess up things as always and there's a silly argument. HPDM


**Title: **Movie Madness  
**Author: **Nekoeyes  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
**Type: **Ficlet  
**Beta:** Keikokin. Thank you!  
**Summary:** It's movie night and the guys are watching a chick flick when Ron comes to mess up things as always and there's a silly argument.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning(s):** Slash, which means male/male relationships. You don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

"So tell me again Draco, why are we watching a chick flick? Or more importantly, why did you choose a chick flick for our movie night?" Harry asked Draco while taking the popcorn for himself.

"Oh, please Harry, you know you're enjoying it. Besides Matthew McConaughey is totally hot! Don't you think?" asked Draco, never taking his eyes away from the movie to see Harry roll his.

A knock on the door snapped them out of their reverie.

"Why now? This is the best part, he's taking his shirt off!" whined Draco. "Go see who's at the door, will you Harry?"

Harry gave his boyfriend a mock glare, but nevertheless stood up to answer the door. Again another knock sounded, this time more persistent and Harry cried out 'Coming!' to whoever was at the other side.

When Harry opened the door, he was surprised by who had been knocking so stubbornly. It was a very disconcerted Ron that greeted him and left him wondering what was wrong. Not that Ron wasn't always confused, he usually was very slow taking in new information.

"Hey Harry, is Draco home? Are you two busy, I really don't want to impose," said Ron in succession while walking past Harry, to the living room where Draco was watching the movie excitedly.

"Who was it Harry?" asked Draco turning around only to see it wasn't Harry, but the Weasel.

Draco and Ron were on good terms now, but that didn't mean they stopped using their given childhood nicknames for each other.

"Hi Ferret, nice to see you too. What are we watching today?" asked Ron while taking a beer and the popcorn from Draco. The latter looked at him incredulously for a second before glaring at him and taking back his popcorn.

"We're," said Harry gesturing to Draco and himself with a hand, "watching this stupid chick flick called 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'. I don't mean to be rude Ron, but can you tell me why you're here?"

"A chick flick? Why in hell would you _want_ to watch a chick flick? And even more, one about whiny girls?" asked Ron skeptically.

"Lead actor's really hot," answered Draco nonchalantly.

Harry took his place snuggled up to Draco and turned back to Ron. "So, what's bothering you?"

Ron looked back at Harry from the movie and asked, "how does that guy stand her!?" He motioned to the couple on the telly. "I mean I love Hermione, Merlin help me, I do. But she really gets on my nerves sometimes!"

"I take it Hermione's the problem here." stated Harry, more than asked.

"It's just that sometimes she gets so clingy and needy, and she starts crying just because." He let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face in his hands. "Girls are so moody, it's bloody annoying."

"Not just girls, mate." said Harry glancing quickly at Draco.

Draco caught this look, paused the movie and turned to Harry. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Do you think I act like a girl?"

"Well...you do sometimes get a little prissy..." said Harry a somewhat insecure and wincing at the inevitable argument that was sure to come.

"Prissy? ME prissy?" asked Draco to Harry, unable to believe what his ears were hearing. "That's it! No sex for a week for you mister," he ultimately said and stuck out his tongue at his insolent boyfriend.

"What!? See? That's what I mean. Threatening to withhold sex is something only a girl would do." called back Harry.

"I'm not talking to you," Draco said simply without looking at the raven-haired young man.

Harry looked at Ron meaningfully as if to say this was his entire fault and Ron catching the drift only told him, "Hey don't blame me, you were the one who called him a girl. I just came to complain about Hermione's behavior, and ask for advice."

"Ha! See, he doesn't think I'm a girl. It's all you. I'm gonna go to bed, and you're in the couch for tonight." Draco stood up then and took the empty bowl that previously held the popcorn and the few empty beer bottles and went to the kitchen to dispose of them.

"Wait, Draco," said Harry, and went after his partner. "Look, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to say. I don't think you're a girl, really. I'm a bad boyfriend and I don't want to sleep in the couch, forgive me?" Harry pouted knowing that Draco couldn't resist this and walked closer to him.

"You evil bastard. You know very well I can't resist the pout." Harry was standing before him and begged in a baby voice, "Pwease, Dwaco."

"Oh fine, I forgive you. Just as long as you stop using that ridiculous baby voice," answered Draco and smiled. Harry grinned at that and hugged his boyfriend.

"Deal. Either way, that couch is cold when I don't have you to cuddle with and I don't want to spend a night out here alone."

"Now who's the girl?" said Draco and arched an eyebrow at Harry.

"I don't mind being the girl if it means going to bed with you," answered Harry cheekily. "Besides, I get to kiss you and feel you and ravish you and that's more than I could ask for."

"You little devil you, get your mind out of the gutter. Merlin, is sex all you think of Harry?"

Harry gave his companion an impish smile. "Like you mind," he said and leaned to kiss Draco again in a most mesmerizing way, full of the passion and lust that would come later that night.

The sound of a throat being cleared drew their attention away from each other and to a blushing redhead. "Yes Ron, what can we help you with now?" asked Draco, not really interested in anything but the man wrapped around him.

"Erm, I think I'm just going to go now. I'd rather deal with Hermione at home than the two of you like this." Ron then meaningfully pointed with his hands at their linked bodies.

"Bye Ron! Please lock the door on your way out," yelled Harry at his best friend while he and Draco moved hastily to the bedroom for a night of passion and lovemaking.

And as they say my friends... THE END.

**

* * *

**

**read/review?**


End file.
